kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Battle of the Citadel
At the end of the first act of Kingdom Hearts III, Praetor sets in motion the kidnapping of all the princesses of heart, the original seven and the newly discovered ones. Together, he seeks to harness their light, to try and open a portal into the Realm of Darkness. There he will take the remnants of Chernabog and revive his demon master. King Mickey orders Sora to return to Yen Sid's world, Mysterious Horizon, and complete his training as a Keyblade Master. But Sora refuses, vowing to defeat Praetor once and for all, before he can bring about Kingdom Hearts' destruction through Chernabog. He flees from Aqua, Donald and Goofy, as they were ordered to restrain him by King Mickey, and ventures alone into the Realm of Darkness. He enters through the world known as "End of the World", the lair of the Heartless. Sora fights through thousands of Heartless, eventually entering the Realm of Darkness, ten times more dangerous than the End of the World. His goal is to destroy the remnants of Chernabog, without even the foggiest of where these remnants could possibly be. In his journey, Sora encounters a man he did not expect, Ansem the Wise. The aged man implores Sora to return from whence he came, he cannot thrown away his life trying to destroy Praetor when he still has such important things to do. He uses himself as an example, his quest to destroy Xehanort, then Xemnas, nearly cost him his life, but instead exiled himself to the Realm of Darkness. Seeing the error of his ways, Sora abandonded his plans to confront Praetor. Instead he fought back through the Realm of Darkness, in an attempt to allow Ansem's escape. Just as they found the portal to the "Keyblade Graveyard", Xehanort confronted the pair and attacked. Sora valiantly fought back the dark keyblader, just before being assailed on all sides by the Priory, led by his own Heartless. Ansem was bound and left to rot in the Realm of Darkness, cruelly within feet of the portal to his freedom. Xehanort and the Priory then took Sora with them, back to the Citadel of Praetor. The Battle Itself Brought before Praetor, Sora learns that the message from King Mickey was an elaborate fabrication, created by holographic projectors taken from Rura Penthe. He tricked Sora, knowing his rage towards him was equal to his rage towards Sora. He knew that Sora would rush into action, alone and without the rank of Master, if it meant defeated Praetor. Sora spits in his face, and he responds by slashing the boy's face with his keyblade. Sora breaks free from the clutches of the Priory, and tries to make an escape, only to learn the hard way of his location. The Citadel stands nearly 30miles high, up to near point where the atmosphere becomes space. He is trapped, and as such Praetor reveals that he brought company along for Sora's final destruction. Standing behind him, are revealed to be every major villain Sora has encountered during Act I, all with a grudge against the Keyblader. Combined with the strength of each of their own sets of minions, this conclave of villiany has united for the sole puprpose of destroying Sora. Praetor, Xehanort, Vanitas, Maleficent, and Turas lead the charge, as the hundreds of enemies converge on Sora, all trying to annihilate him! Category:Battles